The little light
by HarryMania
Summary: Yugi has been hiding a very big secret from his friends and tells them before someone elses those. Okay this is my first fic on fan fiction and in english so please be good. No Yaoi ! i dont own any of the Yu gi oh caractors. Review Please


Chapter 1: the secret.

Yami had just come back from the arcade. He couldn't wait to see Yugi who had left right after school. He had refused to tell him the reason why he didn't want to go to arcade tonight. Knowing Yugi like his friends those, it wasn't normal for Yugi to miss an opportunity to play at some video games. Yami was very worried for his hikari. Even though that Yami got his own body after the duel against Yugi, they still could read the other mind when allowed to. Usually Yugi didn't keep his mind close but lately he does and seems to be very distant from them. Maybe Yugi had some problems with some bullies again and didn't know how to talk about it. Well it was decided Yami will force his hikari to talk to him.

When he arrives, Yami went directly in to his and Yugi's room. He was sure to find his partner sitting on his bed, reading a book like normal.

-Yugi we need to talk! He said after opening the door.

Yami was speechless, the room was empty. At this hour of the night Yugi was in pyjamas and relaxing, well not tonight it seemed. Yami considerer to ask Grandpa if he had seen Yugi tonight, as he turning around he sees a piece of paper laying on the night table beside the bed. He picks it up there was something written on it.

_Meet me at Domino High_

_Yugi_

It said. ``Meet me at Domino High? Why? Are you in some kind of trouble partner? `` He said to himself. A cold breeze made Yami to look up. The window was wide open. «Why would Yugi open the window in the middle of winter? » Now Yami was confused.

He knew what he had to do and he would do it. He'll meet Yugi at domino high school and make him talk. Going back down stairs Grandpa was preparing some the. When he heard Yami he looked up and smiled.

-I see you found the letter? He says. Hurry it makes quite a while he is waiting for you.

-Do you know something you are not telling me Mr. Motou?

Grandpa just gave another smile as answer and pointed the door. Yami didn't needed to be told a second time. He ran all the way to Domino high. Joey, Tristan and Tea were there also. Joey waved at him seeing him approaching.

-I see you got the same letter then us from Yugi. Says Tea

-Man, Yugi has been acting strange for the past few weeks, but this is really weird. I smell something fishy under all this! Joey exclaimed while passing the note under Yami nose.

-Do you want to hear something even weirder? Yugi skipped biology class today, inform Tristan.

-HE what!!! Shouted all the other three

They all stayed quiet for moment. That wasn't like Yugi at all! Yugi would never skip any class even if his life was on the line. What could be going on to make the little guy act that way. There was something definitely wrong with him. Yami couldn't wait to see him.

-I'm sorry for making you guys wait.

A voice came from behind them making them jump.

-And sorry for scaring you guys.

-Yug don't scare us like that again. You could give me a heart attack.

Yugi couldn't help but laugh at his friends expressions. He became serious very fast. HE then walk past them and motion them to follow. Witch they did without asking any questions. Yugi led them behind the school where there was almost barely any light. Some place where normally Yugi would avoid. Domino High was situated on the top of hill, where behind it you could see the ocean.

Suddenly Yugi stopped making Joey bumped into him. Yami Tristan and Tea stopped in time. They were now all starring at Yugi's back with their arms crossed over their chest.

-Yugi you owe us an explanation! Yami was the first to speak

At first Yugi remain silent. He was just looking at the big puddle of black water in front of him. His hands held closed, he seemed to be thinking how to start his explanation. He never turns to face them when he opens his mouth to speak.

-I have been very frustrated lately, guys and it wasn't towards you but mostly to myself. You see I've been hiding a big secret from you guys. You see, guys, I could help Yami during the shadow game. I could easily make the shadow go away just like that.

By saying those words a big white light appeared in Yugi's palms it became so bright that it had look as if the sun had already rise. Yami could perfectly see, he was stunned he didn't know that his aibou could do that and by the looks on Tea, Tristan en Joey neither did them.

-What frustrated me the most it was that knew I could be more of a help during the duels. All the time I saw my friend face the darkness I just sat back. I felt so powerless even more powerless then when I was facing those bullies. I knew that once a soul was sent to the shadow realm, that soul would be tainted for eternity. It pissed me off completely because I couldn't do anything because all my powers left me, just like that.

The darkness took back his place. The four teen needed to readjust their eyes to new darkness surrounding them. Joey was about to say something but Yugi cut him.

-At first I didn't know what happened. I couldn't see why my magic had deserted me like they had? Was I being punish for something? But I knew that I had never used my powers for my own purposes. So it couldn't be the reason. I realized that I had lost my power the same day I had put my hands on the puzzle, the day my grandpa gave me the old artefact. At first I was confuse. Why an inanimate object would take the magic? In my mind it didn't make any sense. Each piece I was putting together I could feel a strong presence coming from inside the item. Three pieces before I had completed the puzzle, was when Yami made his very first sight appearance.

«Strange I don't remember that! Why Yugi didn't tell me that before? » Yami thought for himself.

-I thought I had completely lost it; we look so much alike, I thought I was having a vision from the future. You look so solid like if you were real I wanted to touch you but you didn't stay long. You vanished back in the puzzle. Then it clicked, I knew that I had seen a ghost that night, but I also knew that spirit can't appear as brightly unless it at some help from someone or something. I realized that the puzzle has his own magic and it had stolen my powers to transfer them into Yami's body, which is why you appeared to me so real.

Joey put reassuring hand on Yami's shoulder.

-I'm so sorry Yugi I didn't know. I would have given it all back to you if I had known. Yami said in a whisper.

-Yugi you shouldn't be making Yami feel bad for the things he didn't had any control! Tea said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Again Yugi remain silent, he was still looking at the sea. Neither of them had notice that Yugi's feet wasn't touching the ground.

-I'm not saying this to make my other half to feel bad. You guys are asking an explanation and I'm giving you one. If you guys don't want to hear it, I am not going to waste my breath on this conversation. Yugi said with a hard voice.

Voice that Yami had never heard Yugi use before. Was it even Yugi standing front of them? Tristan had taken a few steps closer to Yugi. The small man turns his head and was looking at his taller friend from the corner of his eyes.

-I know this is hard to believe my friends it is a lot of information in one go. I assure you that I am telling the truth and I will find a way to prove it. Please let me finish what was saying and then you can judge.

Small nods coming from all four them made Yugi smiled a little. He was relieved that his friends would take the time to listen.

-Like I was saying. My strength had been transferred to Yami's spirit. I was very happy that you were the one to get my strength, especially after meeting Yami Malik and Yami Bakura. Today I realise if it wasn't for that small lost I would have never met you and that was would have been the real lost. I would probably never have real friends and I would have been alone for the rest of my life. In other words my life would have been very boring. When we had the ceremonial duel my first part of my destiny had been completed. You didn't needed my strength anymore to survive so the puzzle gave it all back to me in one rush. At first I didn't even realise that my magic had returned, until one day in biology the skeleton head exploded. You got to remember that Tristan. Yugi add

-How could I ever forget? It was so hilarious, especially seeing the expression on the teacher's face! Tristan said a little too loud.

-Are you saying Yugi that you are to blame for the skeleton handicap! Tea asked surprise.

-Yes... But it was an accident of course. True it was funny but also dangerous. For a magical being to not have control over his power can be disastrous. That explosion was the reason why I had become so distant from you guys. I feared that I might have lost control around you and seriously harm you all. It was not risk I was willing to take; I preferred to face your wrath then your injuries. I knew you would understand. So each two or three night I would wait until Yami was asleep and walked outside and learned once again how to control myself. It was harder that I had imagined because I had to learn everything all over again but I succeeded and now I have full control. Now I'm more comfortable around you guys knowing that the risks or not as great as they were. I know there is still a chance for you guys to get hurt but I'm willing to take my chances if you want to.

Again Yugi was looking at the ocean a beautiful breeze embrace is skin. He was waiting for an answer to come. He had promised himself that once he told them almost everything he would let them decided and let them take their time. He could hear teeth hit together from the cold. He had forgotten that they were not as immunize from the cold like he was. He was about to turn when an answer finally came.

-Yugi with everything that we've been trough I don't understand why you didn't told us sooner. You know we would not have judged you. Were you scared that we wouldn't want to be your friend anymore? Joey said putting is hand on Yugi's shoulder this time.

-No that is not the reason Joey. He said, looking directly Joey in the eyes. I didn't want to say something that I couldn't prove.

An O formed on Joey lips understanding Yugi reasoning. They were silent for a moment when Joey asked.

-Could you show us what you can do?

-I'm going to show you one thing tonight but the rest you'll have to wait in due time. A lot of them require a lot of energy and I don't want to be exhausted for my chemistry exam tomorrow.

-Chemistry exam! They all shouted except Yugi.

-Couldn't you tell us that sooner!? I had completely forgotten about it! Tea shouted, she looks down at her watch. It is already midnight, oh my god, and I didn't have time to study and my mother is going to kill me for coming in so late.

-Put the blame on me Tea. After all I did ask you guys to come out here.

-Well it was a good thing otherwise we would have never had any answer to our questions. Tristan assured.

-Enough talk or you'll all be grounded until next week! Yugi said he then push Joey a little bit. I need space. He answered to Joey pained eyes now turned to confused eyes. Yugi added. You'll see.

Joey, Tristan, Tea and Yami took few steps away from their friend. A small blue light was glowing in the middle of Yugi' chest, suddenly it started to become larger and stops to expand once his body was totally in the light. The four spectators couldn't see Yugi at all behind that glowing globe. Suddenly two big white wings started to grow from the globe. They were looking like bat wings. Soon after four paws touched the ground and the head of a dragon raised high. The light slowly disappeared and a big white dragon was standing in Yugi's place.

He was very beautiful dragon; he looked like the red eyes black dragon but had the blue eye white dragon color. His tail was twice his body length and his eyes were pitching black. Yami was the first one to close up to Yugi's new form. The dragon lowered his head and gently laying it on Yami outstretched hand.

-What kind of dragon are you? He asked hypnotise by the beauty of the dragon all four them were.

-This ride will be a little faster than on foot I believe. The dragon said mentally to them.

-Awesome I get to ride a real dragon! Joey shouted running to Yugi.

Yugi allowed him to climb on, soon the others followed Joey example, being careful not to harm their friend. His skin was as cold as ice.

-Your skin is cold Yugi.

-I'm sorry I'm going to remedy that.

Under their eyes the dragon's skins change from white to a deep red. The heat of it was much more comfortable for the riders. The dragon opened wide his wings and without any warning took off in the dark sky. Holding for dear life Yami didn't dare to say a word, but Yugi was sure going very fast. They were flying higher than the buildings. The view was gorgeous, all the little lights shining. Yami had never imagined that Tokyo was so big.

Too soon for Tea's liking Yugi was gracefully landing in front of her house. She jumped off and looks at the now red dragon.

-That was amazing! I loved it! I hope we can do that again!

-We surely will. He assured

He made sure that Tea entered with no problem before leaving. Short after they had brought Tristan and Joey home they headed for the shop. Upon arriving Yugi's grandfather was waiting for them outside. Yami was worried for the old man's health but Yugi seemed okay about it. He landed a few feet before the aged man.

-It made such a long time I haven't seen you in that form Yugi. He said embracing the dragon muzzle in his arms.

Yami nearly laugh when he heard Yugi purr under the old man's touch. Yugi must of notice because he surrounded Yami's waist with his tail and made him enter the house by the open window of their room. Instead of laying him gently Yugi let him drop on the hard floor. Later Yami heard Yugi shout goodnight to his guardian before entering the room. Yami was now on his bed, many questions he wanted to ask to Yugi. How much would he be willing to answer?

-You can ask me any question you'll like starting tomorrow. Yugi said reading is other half mind.

-It has been a very long day. I'm so exhausted that I could sleep till tomorrow night. Yami admit

-Same here!

After turning off the lights they both drifted off in a much needed rest.


End file.
